Found
by Argent Gale
Summary: I wrote this shortly after Carol was cast out by Rick. This is my first fanfic in about 10 years. In this story, Daryl goes off to find Carol. Find her he does. Got some smut in this one.


The doe flicked her ear, listening. Carol held her breath, she crouched behind a tangle of roots, not daring to move a muscle. She needed food. This doe would provide a few decent meals before the meat went bad, providing much-needed protein. Carol slowly breathed, focusing, as she raised her gun. Why was her damn arm shaking so badly? Just a few steps closer and the doe would be in range.

The doe sniffed the air, decided the coast was clear, and began to amble in Carol's direction. So close…just a few steps more. Suddenly the doe's head snapped up to attention. Stamping her foreleg she focused in the general direction where Carol was crouched. Dammit! The wind must have shifted and the doe caught her scent, which was probably pretty ripe as Carol hadn't managed to bathe in a few days. The doe snorted, pivoted, and gracefully leapt full tilt into the opposite direction, her white tail flagging. Carol was treated to the sound of crashing underbrush and snorting, as if the deer was giving her a hearty, "fuck you" as she ran off. There went dinner. Shit.

Carol stood up, her calves complaining for being in such a cramped position for so long. There was quite a bit of daylight left, maybe she could scrounge something up. What, she didn't exactly know. Above her, a few crows suddenly started their raucous conversation. The sudden clamor caused her to jump, which in turn caused her to lose her balance. Frantically, she tried to grab on to a tangle of vines winding their way up a nearby tree, but failed. She felt herself tipping to the point of no return, slipping down the steep embankment. Her attempt to catch herself only caused her to completely lose her balance and instead of an unceremonious fall on her hind end, caused her to tumble helplessly to the bottom of the ravine. The rocks. Oh damn, the rocks! She had noticed them while she was hunting, thinking how easy it would be to trip and break a leg or at the very least twist an ankle. Now here she was, falling out of control right into them. That was her last thought before a dizzying impact, a brilliant burst of stars, and then things went dark.

She could be anywhere out there. Anywhere. Rick had provided the most rudimentary description of where he dismissed Carol. A cookie-cutter subdivision about five miles from the prison. Happy Meadows or some sort of shit.

Daryl drove, eyes trying to catch a clue, a glimpse, something. He had found the subdivision with no trouble at all. At one time it looked like a pretty damn nice place to live. The sort of place he could never have hoped to be in living in that was for sure. Rick had said Carol had headed north, so that was Daryl's first plan of action. He figured he'd follow her direction. He tried not to think about what she may have encountered in the past few days. Herds of walkers. Packs of coyotes. Hell, men that hadn't seen, let alone been with, an unturned woman for a while. Shit. He still couldn't believe Rick did what he did. He respected Rick, but hated his guts right now.

Up ahead Daryl spotted a car on the side of the road, silver. Station wagon. That was what Rick said Carol was driving. As he pulled aside, he noted "pardon our dust" on the back window. At least somebody had a sense of humor. Was this Carol's? He pulled a bit ahead of the stopped vehicle and parked. Couldn't hurt to check it out. Grabbing his crossbow he cautiously eased out of his vehicle. On initial inspection, it was hard to tell if the car was just abandoned or had been sitting here for days. He didn't dare call out for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

Suddenly a flicker of movement caught his eye. Bursting out of the wood line came a doe, bounding full tilt. Something had spooked her. For a microsecond his hunter's instinct kicked in and he thought about bringing her down, but the doe was already bounding out of range by the time he raised his crossbow to take a shot. Something told him to head into the direction from which the doe came. It was a long shot, but maybe it was Carol. Slinging his crossbow up over his shoulder, he headed to the woods.

The woods got thick and dark quick. Vines and brambles provided formidable sentries, making progress slow. Daryl's tracking instincts kicked in looking for clues. The doe's trail was a blazing neon sign through the undergrowth. Her hoof prints, clods of mud, even a bit of her undercoat snagged on brush made tracking her progress a cinch. Then Daryl saw a boot print. Fresh. Smallish, definitely not a man's. Carol? His heart began to hammer in his chest. It had been nearly a week since he'd seen her last. Her blue eyes snapping playfully at him. The way her hair curled up at the nape of her neck when it was damp. Damn. If anything has happened to her…

Finally he came out of the thick undergrowth into a stony wash. Moss covered rocks and thick roots added a new challenge. Daryl picked his way slowly, eyes scanning for clues. The tracks made their way through the wash up the hillside. Up there it might be easier to see her. "Carol?" He called, risking attention. If she was close, he didn't want to spook her or catch her off guard. Nothing but caws from some crows and the sighing wind in the trees. Cautiously he maneuvered his way at the ridgeline. Then he saw the crumpled form in the rocky basin below.

A dull roar filled his ears. Nonononono. Over and over in his head, no. Daryl was not a religious man by any stretch of the imagination, but the fervent prayer on his lips and heart as his picked his way down the ravine to where she lay would have made any Southern preacher proud.

Still. Pale. Lifeless. "Carol!" Her name came out so strangled that if she were conscious he doubted she'd have even understood him. He crouched down and put his fingers to her neck. He found a pulse, thready and faint, but there. "Carol, can ya hear me?" She was out cold, a trickle of blood traced its way down the side of her head to pool on the ground. He had to get her out of here. Fresh blood was another way to attract unwanted attention. He hated to move her with a head wound but there was no other way. Gently cradling her head to prevent it moving as much as he could, he scooped her up and made his way carefully back to the car.

Warmth. Crisp sheets. Lavender. These were the sensations that greeted Carol when she opened her eyes. "I must have died." She thought. "Surely this is heaven. I haven't had a proper bed with proper sheets since….well since this all began." The throbbing pain in her head, however, assured her that she was very much alive. Blearily, she peered down at herself. A soft flannel pajama ensemble greeted her. Mint green with kittens on it. How in the ….then she saw him. Sleeping in a chair with arms folded. His hair over his eyes. Crossbow leaning in the corner. He was snoring softly. Daryl. Even though there was more than enough room in the bed, ever the gentleman he opted for the chair. Her heart practically burst with the love she felt for him at that moment. God how she missed him. When her eyes settled on him, he immediately sensed she was up. His eyes snapped open. Those piercing blue eyes. "Yer up. Bout time."

She started sobbing. "Daryl….I. How did you? Did Rick tell you…what I did?" She was so happy to see him, but also scared. What did he think? Her heart broke when Rick told her to leave. Her first thought was the safety of the girls, but nipping close behind was Daryl. Would he care? Would he be upset? She brought her gaze to his, fearful of what she may see.

"Ya. He told me. And I don't believe one line of it. I know you. You can say you did it, but I know you didn't. So let's cut the bullshit." Daryl's eye snapped at her. "I think what you need to worry about now is getting better. Ya cracked yer head pretty good. Looked a lot worse than it was tho, head wounds can be tricky like that. Ya bled like a stuck hog with that tiny cut." His face softened toward her. "No sense in going over what's done. I found ya. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Ya get into too much trouble."

Carol managed a wan smile. Then the questions flooded out. How did she get here? What is up with these pjs? Where are we? Where's Rick and everyone? Are the girls ok? Daryl pursed his lips and looked down at the floor. It was then that Carol realized that to get into said PJs, clothing had to be removed.

A blush began to creep up Daryl's face to his hairline. "Daryl, how did I get into these?" Daryl stared at the floor. Apparently it became the most interesting thing in the room.

"Well, uh, I uh, you must've slid into some coon shit or something cuz you stank pretty bad. Carrying ya I about gagged. I couldn't very well put you into this nice clean bed like that. I, uh, didn't look. Promise. I passed this farm house on the way to find you. It has a water pump out back so I was able to draw some water to get ya washed off. There's a wood burning stove too, so at least it was warm water." He gave a shy little smile.

It was Carol's turn to blush. "Thank you. How did you find me? I mean, I could have been anywhere."

"I saw yer car at the side of the road. At least I figured it was yours, it matched Rick's description anyway. I was checking it out when a deer came flying hell bent from the woods, spooked." Carol's eyes widened slightly. The doe. If she would have shot her...Daryl may never have…she didn't want to think about it.

"I was trying to get food, I spooked that doe." Carol replied softly. Daryl nodded. "That's my girl. Go on and get some rest. I'm going to run out and get some more water, see if I can scrounge up some food. I'll check on ya in a bit." Carol smiled, "Ok. Nice to see you….Pookie." He gave a start at that, then with a smirk he rose from the chair. "I'll be back. Try ta stay outta trouble." He then turned and left.

Carol sank back into that delicious bed, savoring the soft warmth and comfort. Daryl had found her. How could she have ever doubted he wouldn't? Seeing him only sent her feelings for him blazing hotter. She blushed. Seeing him made her realize how much she had missed him, missed their daily interactions. What was his plan? To go back to the prison? She was not looking forward to confronting Rick. Overcome by a wave of fatigue, she realized she was still a bit worn out from her ordeal. Settling back into the pillows, she figured she'd just rest her eyes a bit until Daryl returned but was soon sound asleep.

Daryl found he couldn't wipe that grin off his face as he descended the stairs. Still the same firecracker. He wouldn't have her any other way. Reaching the foyer he turned and looked back up the steps. Part of him wanted to go back up there. Ask her, really ask her what her thoughts (intentions) were. He could see it now, 'hey I know you just got run out and on your own and you just fell down a ravine and gave your head a nasty crack but I was wondering how you felt about me.' Still, he felt things for her he never felt for another woman. Ever. Sure he had a fling or two, but nothing even remotely serious. She warmed his thoughts often. He wanted her to be happy. To be safe. Jesus. He loved her. What did she feel for him? Was he the pesky brother she never had? Or would she want something more. He recalled nights when he awoke from one of his dreams of her, blushing to his roots at the mess in his pants. His face burned thinking of that. Did she think of him in….that way? Sure she teased but was that just it? Merle had a name for those types, a cock tease. She wasn't that malicious. She didn't seem to be the type to play games like that. Hell, when he met her she was a mousy little thing jumping at shadows. Not some slinking man-eater.

Shaking his head he pushed open the door and stepped outside. He needed to clear his head and a cigarette was in order. He had lied when he said he didn't peek when he undressed her. Hell, he HAD to look to see what he was doing and to assess whatever damage and wounds she may have received in her tumble. He remembered how lean her body was, tempered by the harsh conditions this life afforded them. How pale and slight she was. How his heart swelled with emotion and he almost started bawling like a frickin' baby. If anybody had seen how tenderly he washed her wounds, he would have never lived it down. Hard as hell Daryl fucking Dixon washing her down with such care, afraid she'd break under his touch. Finding her clean clothing was no problem. Luckily the former occupants' wife wore the same size as Carol. He remembered tucking her into bed, briefly toying with the idea of climbing in beside her and deciding against it, deciding to keep his vigil in the wing chair instead.

Carol startled awake. For a brief moment she forgot where she was, but then it all rushed back to her. Daryl. Where was he? It was getting dark, the deepening dusk plunging her room into lengthening shadows. She was just about to call his name when she heard footsteps ascending the stairs. The glow of a lantern revealed Daryl with a plate. Carol's stomach growled. When did she even eat last? She couldn't even remember her last proper meal. Her mouth began to water. "Nuthin' too special. There was some tomatoes out in their garden and I managed to bag a good-sized rabbit. Food at least." Daryl sat the plate on the nightstand with a thunk. "How are ya feeling? Ya look a lot better."

"I feel better. My head hurts but just a little, and only if I touch it." Carol replied, smiling warmly. "Then don't touch yer head." Daryl replied with a smile. "That" said Carol motioning to the plate "looks heavenly. I'm starving!" Grabbing the plate, she tucked into the food with gusto. Looking up at Daryl, she moved over and patted the bed. "Have a seat. You standing there is making me nervous." Daryl complied, looking like a nervous teenager as he did so. Carol just smiled. He was such an awkward thing for all his bravado. She knew it stemmed from troubles in his youth and it broke her heart.

"We're going to have to get back in a day or two" The words came grumbling out of Daryl's throat. He looked at the floor again. "We're going to have to confront Rick about this….situation…together."

Carol swallowed the last of her food and nodded numbly. Yes. Rick. She'd have to face up to what she…did. She placed the plate on the nightstand. "We will. With you with me, I feel I can do it. Be strong." Carol fumbled with the hem of the blanket. "I'm feeling much better. I think tomorrow I'll be able to get up and move around. Then maybe the next day, we can head back." Daryl only nodded, then turned to her. In the softness of the lantern she looked like a young girl. Her face soft, eyes bright. Jesus she was beautiful. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He had to ask. Had to. Enough of the ambiguity. Carol..." he began. Stopped. Fiddled with the bedspread. Swallowed hard. Looked at her. Jesus, her eyes. He felt warm, too warm. "Carol, I need to ask you sumthin'. It's been bothering me for a while and I….I just need to ask ya."

He was making her nervous, with his fumbling. She wanted so badly to just grab him and have him kiss her. Stupid, she knew. She knew if she touched him, he'd flinch. Maybe retract further into his emotional prison. "Yes, Daryl?" she whispered softly. He turned to look at her. His eyes were so tortured. "Daryl? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Daryl couldn't look away from her. It took every ounce of his self-control to not just crush her to him and kiss her. "Carol, you know how we, um, well joke around and stuff." Face burning, he looked down at the bed.

"You mean, joking about having sex and stuff? " Carol replied with a nervous laugh. Where was he going with this? Her heart couldn't bear to hope. Did he care? All these thoughts shooting through her head, her breathing quickened. Her heart was racing. "Daryl, what do you want it to be?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you want…more?" Should she touch him? She didn't want to spook him. She had a feeling if she did, that would be it. For a long time, at least.

Just man up Dixon, he thought to himself. Just tell her how you feel. Show her. Daryl raised his gaze to Carol, who was now sitting straight up in the bed. The first few buttons of her pajama top were undone, revealing the ivory skin of her chest. She looked beautiful and so damn vulnerable. He did a quick mental inventory. His crossbow was close at hand. He locked the doors. Darkness just fell. Nobody knew this house was even occupied, that they were even here. The glow of the lantern wasn't even evident from the road. He made his decision.

"Ya know, when Rick told me you were…gone I just…" he trailed off looking at her. How could he put it? That he almost threw up? That his knees started to shake so bad he had to punch a wall to cover it up?

Carol shifted closer, holding her breath she placed her hand gently on his arm. Gingerly. She gave him an out. He had plenty of room to escape if he felt he needed to. He didn't move from her touch. She increased pressure, grabbed his arm. He turned toward her. "Carol…I, I don't know what to say." Carol felt like she was burning up. In a strangled whisper she replied, "Then show me Daryl. Just show me." She leaned forward. He still had time to bolt. He stayed where he was.

He didn't think, didn't argue. He just acted on instinct. Turning he grabbed her, crushing her to him. A flood of emotions washed over him. There was no stopping now, God forgive him. His lips found hers and great good lord they were as soft as they looked. She gave a cry of pleasant surprise as his lips claimed her. God she tasted good. His tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned as his hands explored her. Moved across her body, caressing. Searching. He wanted to feel every contour. Taste her. Smell her.

Carol's head was spinning. She fumbled to get his shirt off. She needed to feel bare skin. Daryl sensing where things were going, broke off the kiss, "Let me jus get my boots off." Quickly kicking them off then returning his attention to what he had been dreaming of for far, far too long.

"Daryl is kissing me", was the first ridiculous though in her head. Then the wash of pleasure quickly overcame any feelings of shock or surprise. Carol's body responded immediately. It had been years since she had been with a man, and when she was it was subpar at best. She felt herself blooming at his touch and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she honestly thought she would pass out. She almost cried out when he stopped to remove his boots, but murmured with pleasure at his return.

She slid over to allow him room, pulling him on top of her. He fit her contours perfectly, she could feel his desire against her thigh. It had been so long…she briefly wondered if it would hurt her.

He kissed her voraciously, months of pent up desire pouring out in this one moment. He unbuttoned her shirt, fumbling with the last one and in frustration just ripping it off with a growl. She lay before him naked, not as a patient but as his lover. His lover. He paused to look at her. She had scars of her own. He could see her pulse beating in her throat, her breath coming in quick gasps. "Why did you stop?" She asked, her voice trembling. "I just want to look at ya." He replied. He did. He wanted to burn this image into his brain. If this was his final moment, he'd die a happy man.

He was staring at her. Carol suddenly remembered her less than pinup material body. With sudden modesty, she moved to cover herself. Quick as a cat, Daryl grabbed her hand, holding it tight. "Don't. Don't hide yourself from me. Yer beautiful." She pulled him down to her mouth and kissed him hungrily. Modesty be damned. He was making her feel things she didn't know a woman could feel. A delicious throb was building between her legs. She was tingling from her breasts to the tips of her toes. She moaned as she ground herself against him. She wanted him. Wanted him inside her, to take her. Make her truly his.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and slid them off, casting them aside. Now she was truly bare to him. As a woman. As his lover. She turned that thought over in her mind. His eyes were shining with desire as he looked down at her. She had never felt so…wanted. Never felt so beautiful.

Sitting up he undid his belt and his pants, too, were removed. She marveled at his body, so lean and beautifully muscled. Blushing she could see he was… at attention, and rather large. Again she wondered if it would hurt, but didn't care. She wanted to give herself to him. Smiling shyly she pulled him down on top of her, caressing his face she whispered, "I want you to, please. Don't be afraid."

He sighed as he sank on top of her, covering her with kisses. Growing bolder he gave her neck a few gentle nips to which she responded with a sigh of delight, melting against him. She twined her fingers in his soft hair, delighting in the scratchiness of his stubble against her throat, her breasts as he kissed his way down her body. Carol honestly felt like she was flying or having an out of body experience. It felt like warm, thick honey was flowing through her veins. God he made her feel so good. Hell, he made her feel. No man had ever made her feel this way. Ever. She reveled in it, surrendering totally to his touch all modesty out the window. Daryl worked his way down, down to her most secret of places. She almost sobbed when his tongue teased her between her legs. "Daryl, please. Oh please." She could barely get the words out.

He was at her throat again, nibbling and sucking and driving her mad. His breath in her ear came in ragged gasps. "Are ya ready?" was all he managed to say. She kissed him hard, their tongues dueling, slipping deliciously over each other. "Yes. Yes, I've been ready for this. Go ahead Daryl, make me yours. Please. Oh please."

When he slid into her, he knew he wouldn't last. No way in hell. Her molten silkiness made him lose his breath. She gasped and arched to meet him. It didn't hurt at all. She was more than ready for him and ground her hips up to meet his thrust. The delicious ache in her belly grew. He was going to push her over the edge. She gasped as he moved in her. This was the way it was supposed to be. This aching sweetness. His movements quickened. "Oh Carol, so long. I've wanted this for…so long." he murmured.

She shuddered. How to even describe what that feeling was? A surging wave of pure ecstasy. She clutched him to her and cried out, a strangled cry of surrender and pleasure and love. He let go and she could feel him surging deep inside of her, emptying his essence into her. He sank down onto her, kissing her softly on her forehead, nose, and settling on her lips. Mischievously she caught his lower lip with her mouth, sucking gently.

"Aw Carol." He murmured. "Hell, I wanted to be a little bit more...romantic. Hell, I dunno. I didn't mean to…" Carol put her finger to his lips. "Don't ruin the moment. It was perfect. It was a long time coming." She nestled next to him, hearing his heart beating in her ear. "Besides", she murmured, still feeling like she was floating, "the night is young. You have plenty of time for romance."


End file.
